


Work 1: Matsukuro

by rosebud1214



Series: Rarepair Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I work at a fruit store and you come in at almost every day and rearrange stuff on the shelves then leave, and we let you because it gives us something to do but today you made the apples spell 'call me'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work 1: Matsukuro

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a series I hope to get started of rarepair requests from ppl like me who are Suffering™ from lack of content for their rarepair lmao. Also in case this is confusing, the first part is the present, middle two are flashback thingies, and the last one is the continuation of the first section.

"This motherfucker" Kuroo whispered to himself, shaking his head at the display in front of him. The apples were rearranged. Again. But this time, they actually said something. 'Call me'. 

"You're doing a shit job at pretending you aren't responsible for this, you know" Kuroo turned to address the man who was in fact doing a shit job at pretending he wasn't responsible for this. He was standing an aisle down and seemed to be very interested in one orange in particular. He looked up and around, and then pointed to himself questioningly, trying to control a smirk. 

"Yes you, get over here Matsukawa"  
-  
-  
-  
"What the hell?" Kuroo asked himself. Cans of soup were stacked neatly in front of him. Nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that the particular place they were stacked happened to be in a freezer that was supposed to be containing ice cream. Then he heard the snickering. 

Kuroo looked to find the source. He caught a glimpse of dark curly hair round the corner and disappear. He sighed. 

"This ice cream better not be somewhere melting you asshole" he called after him and sighed. At least he had something to do.  
-  
-  
-  
"You can't be serious" Kuroo sighed.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. There's just jars upon jars of peanut butter everywhere but the shelf they belong in" Kenma repeated. 

"I swear I'm gonna kill this guy, this is the third time in the past month he's fucked something up around here"

"You haven't even figured out who it is yet"

"Ugh, you're right Kenma. Whatever, I have to go back to the register. Can you please get someone to put the peanut butter where it belongs?" Kuroo said, and made his way to his register. 

As did a man who happened to be holding a jar of peanut butter. 

As Kuroo realized what he was ringing up, he looked up and took in the appearance of who could only be the one causing issues around the store. He was tall, and his thick eyebrows made their way up into the hairline of an unruly mop of dark and curly hair. 

"Is there a problem, sweetheart? You've been staring for quite a while" the man said. 

"Don't 'sweetheart' me. You're the one messing with shit aren't you?" Kuroo asked. 

"How dare you? I, Matsukawa Issei, do not appreciate being accused of such a heinous act!" Matsukawa exclaimed in mock offense, hand on his chest. 

"Whatever, just knock it off. Here's your shitty peanut butter"

"Thanks, handsome" Matsukawa handed Kuroo the cash with a wink and took off. Kuroo sighed for about the millionth time. But fuck, he'd be lying if he said he didn't find the troublemaker just a tad bit attractive.  
-  
-  
-  
"Matsukawa"

"Kuroo"

"What brings you back to our lovely store?"

"Just coming to buy some bread, sugar"

"I doubt that, I'm following you"

"I'm deeply hurt" 

"Whatever. I'm still following you, so let's go"

"Alright, but only 'cause it's you, sweetcheeks"

"Shut up" Kuroo ended the argument, forcing down the blush creeping up his neck.  
-  
-  
-  
"So for three whole months you came here and borderline harassed me, and you're only just now asking for my number"

"And you're totally gonna give it to me right?"

"No"

"Of course not. That was my plan this whole time. Had to make sure you weren't falling for me after all" Matsukawa laughed and looked away nervously. He wasn't expecting rejection. 

"You're going to give me your number, and you're going to text me the details on the exquisitely planned date you're going to take me on" Kuroo smirked. Matsukawa perked up. 

"I knew I picked a good one. Here, I'll text you. See you whenever, dollface" Matsukawa left with a wave and a lazy smile, contentedly strolling out of the store

Kuroo was also content, glad he'd be free from Matsukawa's Tormenting Hell for the rest of his time in this godforsaken grocery store.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: He wasn't


End file.
